


Presence

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: ‘—this isheavierthan anything.’T rated | Canon/Slightly OOC | Romance, Fluff, HumorTen drabbles about Rock Lee, Gaara, and long-distance relationship.





	Presence

 

**#01**

It was never easy to maintain a relationship when two people were geographically separated from one another. Sabaku no Gaara learnt it the hardest way possible; and _this_ never existed in his wildest imagination. He kept his face expressionless when he had to attend a meeting with the council or having a diplomatic lunch with the delegation from other countries. But, when he was left alone in his office, he decided not to touch the pen and papers; he rested his shoulder on the windowsill and stared at the boring, dull scenery of rocks and sands. Questioning himself, _why is Konoha so far away_?

 

They said that ‘distance’ is just a test of how  _far_ love could travel,

 

Gaara never believed in ‘love’. Or, at least, the idea of ‘love’ for him was peculiar. He trusted only himself, he couldn’t put any hope on someone else; yet Rock Lee and his endless positivity washed away his skepticism. About ‘love’, about ‘distance’. So …has not he tested Rock Lee enough?

 

“Now, I’m the one who’s being tested,” he spoke to himself, _‘—this is heavier than anything.’_

 

A hawk he sent to Hidden Leaf just took off a couple of minutes ago, brought a short letter written on parchment with deep-blue ink, but he already wanted to read any brief reply from the receiver.

 

 

 

**#02**

Rock Lee read the messy handwriting in high spirits; _satisfied_.

 

It was enough for him to find out that his beloved spared a tiny bit of his time to catch up. He never thought that any short information from someone dearly could cheer him up and felt content at the same time. _He was doing great_ , Rock Lee whispered with gentle smile on his lips. Carefully, he folded the paper and tucked it neatly in his _jounin_ vest’s pocket, before rushing his walk to Hokage’s Office.

 

“Good afternoon, Hokage-sama!” Lee greeted Hatake Kakashi formally.

 

Which was responded by a heavy sigh, “Told ‘ya to drop the ‘sama’ already,” Kakashi muttered, “What is it, Lee?” Shizune was no longer around and he was too lazy to double check the mission reports.

 

“I- I, well, I’m wondering if there’s an available mission for me?” He asked, a bit reluctant.

 

“Huh,” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t you just come back from a three-week espionage mission?”

 

“Yeah, and I’ve submitted the details to Shizune-san, also the mission fee, I’ve accepted it but…” he starched the nape of his neck, a bit flushed, “…I need more job, so I could earn more money, as a—”

 

“As a?”

 

“—long distance relationship subsidy?”

 

 

 

**#03**

He accepted finite disappointment in life quite often; so he set his own rules to manage his expectation close to zero. It didn’t mean that he put no faith in his partner nor their relationship. Rock Lee was the most reliable, loyal and devoted gentleman he had ever met; and this rare kind of person had vowed that he would cherish him. But still—Gaara asked himself frequently about their commitment level. The distance between them _somewhat_ troubled him, but he didn’t want to seek more problem by writing down his anxiety and risked it by letting Lee know by way of a plain letter. _No,_ he thought, _be strong_.

 

 _Do not expect,_ he told himself, _get yourself together_.

 

No matter how much he wanted to live together with Lee, his obligation as a Kazekage came first. It had been, and will always be his top priority. He was alone once, it wouldn’t be hard to live apart—

 

“Kazekage-sama,” a deep, husky voice called out his name, “The meeting will be started soon.”

 

The wind softly brushed his hair as Gaara looked toward the messenger. He slightly nodded, “I’ll be there soon, thank you.” As a leader, he had to be here. Even though his soul went somewhere else.

 

Was it too much if he was _longing_ for his voice?

 

 

 

**#04**

“If I eat a bowl of ramen for each time you receive a letter, even Kurama would be dead from the glut.”

 

Rock Lee blushed. Well, if it was not Uzumaki Naruto who was sitting in front of him, he most likely would hide the letter. He giggled at the short-yet-fulfilling content, pleated the paper discreetly, as if he was handling a cursed, forbidden sealed scroll. The nine-tails vessel grinned, whiskers on his both cheeks appeared more noticeable, obviously teasing. He might be thick-headed, but he was not _that_ blunt. Especially when it came to so-called-relationship. And it wasn’t him if he didn’t ask right away.

 

“Sooo, this is how you guys communicate,” he picked on Lee, playfully, “You write to him every day?”

 

“Sometimes, I pity the hawk, but yes,” Lee nodded, “I think, the best way to survive the distance is by updating him on my daily life no matter how mundane my activities are.” He added in a spirited manner.

 

Naruto didn’t seem to get the point, “Wouldn’t it be boring? Writing him the same news about your routine—I think you need to spice up a little bit,” he suggested, “For example, send him _your_ pictures.”

 

“My pictures?” Lee brushed his chin, took the idea into consideration.

 

“ _Naked_.”

 

 

 

**#05**

(Un)fortunately, Rock Lee never fell into temptation. He didn’t send such scandalous material to Suna and decided to play safe. What Gaara accepted were pile of worn-out papers, contained well-written narrative about Lee’s tremendous training schedule, how exhausted he were by the end of the day.

 

“—is that all?” Temari nudged, her soprano teased, “It’s getting dull, you know, these letters.”

 

“It’s none of your concern,” the brunette flashed, “…were you peeking? That was disrespectful.”

 

“Your silly relationship with that walking zucchini is interesting, I can’t resist it,” said the eldest of three mischievously, “Listen, Gaara, you won’t be able to withstand separation, playing all old-fashioned like that; try to write something seductive— _with manner, of course_. Desire is a glue that keeps a couple from drifting apart,” Temari grasped his little brother by his shoulders, “Tomorrow morning, I’ll depart to Konoha, just in case you want me to do special delivery,” she winked, “ _Anything_. Free of charge.”

 

Gaara’s cheek reddened, “I- we don’t think it’s necessary,” he awkwardly placed the letter Lee sent him in a file cabinet, “And I really appreciate your help and support, but, _no_ to ‘special delivery’. Thank you in advance.” In a rush, the sand-user left. Temari remained there; shook her head in amazement.

 

“—the unresolved sexual tension is _too_ real.”

 

 

 

**#06**

Things were less complicated when he was single—

 

“—you said you _need_ extra allowance,” Kakashi sighed, “So I recommend this to you.”

 

“I know, Hokage-sama, but,” Lee ignored Kakashi’s request concerning his title. He stayed focus on the main objective of the A-ranked mission he was about to get through. It was a quite simple and plain task; to guard a VIP from Hidden Leaf to Hidden Stone. No ambush, no rescue, no assassination. He would not need to put his life on the line nor facing a notably strong opponent. But, take a good look at the woman he had to transfer: a totally mouth-watering, eye-candy hot babe with Tsunade’s sense of fashion; which was _lack_ of fabric. If only she wasn’t the daughter of Land of Earth’s important official—

 

 _Two weeks with this unbelievably beautiful young lady_ , Lee gulped hard.

 

“Rock Lee, do you accept this mission?” the Hokage had to ask twice.

 

Technically, he was a bachelor, free and single, (ready to mingle); but he already had a special bond with Gaara. It made him uneasy to undergo a provocative task before telling him beforehand.

 

“I should ask the Kazekage first,” Lee’s answer were final, “I will inform you as fast as possible and- thank you! I’m off!” In the blink of an eye; using his lightning speed, Rock Lee was nowhere to be seen.

 

Shizune was left speechless.

 

“…who is his Kage, again?”

 

 

**#07**

In one of his letter, Gaara accidentally wrote that he missed Lee,

 

(…sure, _accidentally._ )

 

“Did you just assign an Anbu—“

 

“Cut it out.”

 

“To chase a freaking hawk—“

 

“Shut up.”

 

“So you could retrieve your love letter.”

 

Gaara wanted to use the Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral to bury himself, really.

 

Kankuro gave him judgemental look and Temari wasn’t around so he had no backup. Their female sibling, have had in Gaara’s position before, was more considerate toward this delicate matter. But Kankuro? The only relationship he had was platonic between him and his puppets. He questioned if his little brother dropped his genius brain somewhere between Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf, “I will abort this mission. He hasn’t been too far that I still could reach him with the communication device.”

 

“But…” realized that he just abused his position as a Kage, Gaara nodded, “I approve.”

 

As a brother, he wanted to hug Gaara, but as his advisor and bodyguard… He held himself not to body slam this lover-boy. He couldn’t blame him, though, Gaara worked overtime just to keep his mind occupied, he brought scrolls and mission reports home, he went to the field himself and sometimes to the country border— _anywhere_ , he got busy on purpose. Kankuro couldn’t do anything regarding his feeling, though; but he could arrange something on somewhere, to cheer his little brother up.

 

 

**#08**

“I heard this from Kakashi-sensei,” the meatball hair said in loud voice, “Did you just decline a mission worth five hundred thousand ryō?” Tenten smacked Lee on the back of his head, “Are you stupid?”

 

“Let me explain-”

 

She snapped, “Now, I have to look for another partner.”

 

Lee’s face fell in shame. He was a _jounin_ , now. It consumed him to be one. He had to undergo a hellish examination in the middle of rainforest and the preparation itself almost sent him to mental asylum. He could overcome his lack of skill in _ninjutsu_ by opening six— _even seven_ , chakra points, but _genjutsu_ was another level of madness. Now that he had achieved the rank, was given A-ranked mission with immense amount of payment, a hard choice forced him to make a decision. A crucial, critical one.

 

“Tenten, listen, the state-level matter could last _months_. And I’m not the only _jounin_ available; Kakashi-sensei did ask me personally, but you know, things involving political discussion is never my forte,” Lee was blabbering, he knew, “—but, on top of that, next week…” He lowered his voice, “The summit.”

 

“Five Kages?” She understood, yet puzzled, “Isn’t it supposed to be held in Iwagakure?”

 

“Well, Kankuro-san negotiated it so it will be held… Here, in Konoha,”

 

Tenten ‘huh’-ed him.

 

Gaara (…and Lee, _duh_ ) was so lucky for having two siblings who supported him in such a way.

 

 

**#09**

Since the day one of his resurrection, _may you rest in peace, Chiyo-sama_ , Gaara rarely felt _this_ urge. He slept well and had enough time to contemplate things without Shukaku regularly told him to annihilate any breathing, living things. Lately, he suffered from it, again; a hunger to _destroy_ something.

 

“He’s not going to kill them, right?” Temari whispered in worry to his brother.

 

“Na-ah, he promised me to use only _taijutsu_ , what could possibly go wrong,” Kankuro never meant to underestimate Gaara’s prowess in hand-to-hand combat, but the Anbu he chose himself were experts in body technique; they were stronger than Shira, “—throw his sand gourd away. Safety first.”

 

In the middle of the combat training ground, Gaara stood still, wrapping around his hands with bandage Lee sent him, he was told to do so to reduce any bad impact or injuries from throwing multiple fists.

 

“Are you ready, Kazekage-sama?” One of his underling asked.

 

Had he finished coiling, Gaara clenched his both palms, eager for action, “Three of you. All at once.”

 

Gaara’s fighting stance wasn’t as solid as most _taijutsu_ users, but he could dodge most of the attack directly aimed at him. He used a little amount of chakra to help him analyse his opponents’ offensive pattern and searched for a gap to land a reprisal. It was _hard_. For him who always relies on his chakra-infused sand, charging into enemy with brute strength required more stamina—and he hold more respect to Rock Lee every time he practiced martial arts. Gaara smirked as a hit landed on his left hip.

 

A small bead of sweat trickled down his face. As he wiped it, he could smell familiar, faint scent which reminded him of Rock Lee from the bandage he was using. He smiled, then continued to fight back.

 

 

 

**#10**

“I’m sorry, the discussion went wild, Kankuro almost punched A’s bodyguard,” Gaara panted as he ran from the meeting room to his personal cabin, where Rock Lee awaited, “—did I make you wait long?”

 

“Yes—but, it’s totally fine! I understand how hard it is to finally achieve an accord. Also, I don’t have any important thing to do, so while waiting for you, I’ve done 1,000 one-arm push-ups and 2,000—“

 

His mumbling was interrupted by a kiss,

 

Soft, warm lips were pressed against his and Rock Lee who was famous with his self-control lost all of his composure at once. His bandaged palms reached Gaara’s waist and brought his lanky figure closer.

 

It always surprised him; how a lonely, solitary child who was extremely distant and had a fear of physical proximity, had transformed into an intimate, affectionate lover who preferred hugs and caresses as substitutes for a simple ‘hello’. Rock Lee inhaled deeply, grateful; after all the yearning and abstinence, they finally get to meet and fulfil their hunger of touch. Words were replaced by small pecks on his face. They finally didn’t need any single letter to show each other how they really felt, how much they missed each other. His skin, his stare, his breath, his _presence,_ did all the talking.

 

“—I miss you so much,” Gaara hummed as he gasped for air, “…Lee.”

 

Rock Lee chuckled, “If missing me is hard, you should try missing _you_ , Gaara- _kun._ ” He bantered. [1]

 

Gaara snorted a laugh at his beloved’s corny sentence and stole one more kiss from Lee’s lips. The _taijutsu_ expert discovered that Gaara had let his guard down by dissolving his sand armour; right after he entered this cabin. _No wonder his skin underneath was so silky_ —what was he thinking just now?

 

“How do you plan to escort me, Lee?” Gaara put his weight on Lee’s torso, leaned in as close as he could, embraced his dearest as if there were no tomorrow; “—the Hokage prepared me a quarter but I don’t think I want to spend more night with my siblings.” He teased Rock Lee indirectly, “What if—”

 

“Trust me, I’ve prepared _many_ scenarios for us; I was about to take you to a newly opened hot-pot restaurant, or visiting botanical garden, or— _I don’t know_ , Gaara-kun, now that you’re here, I’m not sure where to take you but, for now,” Lee smiled, gently, truthfully, “I just want to hold you like this.”

 

The Kazekage, had he felt the same way, nodded, “So we shall.”

 

They stopped talking; and for a while, the only sound surrounded them was the mild heartbeat of two _separated_ lovers who finally _found_ each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ p r e s c e n c e , **_ends_** here ]

.

.

.

**#10+**

“How long do we have to guard this room?”

 

Temari sighed, “If you want to knock and tell them to finish cuddling, do it.”

 

Kankuro shook his head, “I don’t want to witness such things. I mean; he’s our cute little brother and I would smack the hell out of anyone who tried to mock his sexual preference but seeing the live show itself?” It sent shivers down his spine, “—at least get a proper room, it’s still Hokage’s office, damn it.”

 

The eldest couldn’t agree with Kankuro more, but— _hhh_.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] From https://lifehacks.io/long-distance-relationship-quotes/
> 
> /prezəns/; noun, the state or fact of existing, occurring, or being present in a place or thing.  
> Art : http://hikanon1336.tumblr.com/


End file.
